


La peor idea de todos los tiempos

by MundoCrayzer



Series: Rally: The game is on! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, I really don't know, M/M, Magic, Ok bye, Switching bodies, a little tiny of angst?, actually, i'm so bad at tags, kinda charmed magic tbh, not potter magic, shame on my cow e-e
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper sabe bien que es buena para muchas cosas; sin embargo, si hay algo que todo el mundo sabe es que la magia no es precisamente una de ellas. No es que le moleste realmente, pero a veces las cosas no salen como se planean y allí es cuando los problemas surgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peor idea de todos los tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes presentes a continuación le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Ésta historia es de mi completa autoría y no gano más que satisfacción personal al publicarla. Ah bueno, y puntos para mi equipo, The Pool :D
> 
> BETAS: SarahNazareth y Dzeta :D Muchas gracias chicas por su ayuda ^^
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el promt del mes de abril de 2015.

Molly Hooper sabía que era buena en su trabajo. No que fuese ella quien lo decía, pero estaba segura de haberlo escuchado al menos una vez en el pasado. Sin embargo, así mismo como sabía que era buena en lo que hacía, estaba plenamente consciente de que existía una cosa en la que era _verdaderamente_ _mala_. Una cosa de la que siempre había sentido vergüenza y que venía inherente en sus genes.

Y es que Molly Hooper, era la peor hechicera de su generación y la oveja negra de su familia en ese aspecto.

Ahora, con la aplastante presión de su inevitable reunión familiar, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de hacer _algo_ para mejorar sus atributos mágicos. Así fue como terminó utilizando el laboratorio de Bart para sus experimentos, mezclando la ciencia con la magia y el libro de hechizos que le habían regalado con la esperanza de que aprendiese algo.

Así también había sido como había terminado observando con horror a su propio rostro mirarle con ojos asesinos mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate por la furia que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Ella ni siquiera necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que la cara que ahora mostraba al mundo ya no era la suya y que por un extraño juego del destino se encontraba en el cuerpo de aquel hombre de pómulos pronunciados y oscuros rulos que tanto idolatraba. Si tan sólo Sherlock Holmes no hubiese irrumpido en el laboratorio con el ímpetu suficiente para asustarla y hacerle tirar la poción al piso, nada de eso habría sucedido.

–¡Molly! –gritó Sherlock, en completa posesión de su voz y cuerpo; correteándola alrededor de la mesa en la que trabajaba sólo minutos antes.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –gritó la chica, huyendo.

–¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses esas cosas raras en el laboratorio?! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

–¡Fue un accidente! –se excusó, deteniendo el correteo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su verdadero cuerpo al otro lado de la mesa.

Con un gruñido y una agilidad que ella en realidad carecía, su cuerpo se subió a la mesa de un brinco y atravesó en menos de un segundo la distancia que los separaba, aterrizando justo sobre su persona y arrojándolos a ambos al piso. Sherlock Holmes, ahora en el cuerpo de Molly Hooper, utilizaba todo su peso para mantener a su propio cuerpo (ahora con la mente de Molly en su interior), completamente inmóvil en el piso.

–¡Reviértelo! –demandó, con una voz aguda que le comenzaba a molestar escuchar salir de sus propios labios.

–¡No puedo! No sé cómo sucedió esto. A-algo se debió haber mezclado al caer al suelo.

–¡Molly! ¡John y yo tenemos una cita importante el día de hoy!

–¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso –comentó la chica casualmente, como si estuviesen tomándose un café en Speedy’s. Su cuerpo le obsequió un rostro molesto, de ojos fulminantes y ceño fruncido– Oh... No tan maravilloso ahora que tú y yo estamos en esta situación... Entiendo...

–¡Si entiendes, entonces has algo!

–Pero es que no se qué hacer. ¿No puedes simplemente cancelar la cita?

–¡No!

–¿Por qué no?

–¡No puedo, porque...! –comenzó a explicar Sherlock con vehemencia, pero luego fue disminuyendo la intensidad de su voz– No puedo porque hoy es nuestro aniversario y existe la posibilidad de que el año pasado se me haya olvidado... Al igual que el año anterior a ese… –de pronto, arrugó la nariz en gesto de incomodidad– Y tal vez los cinco años que llevamos juntos...

Molly lanzó un bufido divertido sin poder contenerse, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su propio cuerpo y haciéndola tomar inmediatamente una expresión seria. La chica podía estar ahora en el cuerpo de Sherlock (que era mucho más alto y fuerte que el suyo), pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante la potente personalidad de su amigo y todo lo que él significaba.

Con un gran suspiro, el detective se dio por vencido y se quitó de encima de ella, sentándose en el piso a su lado. Juntó sus manos a la altura de sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, intentando utilizar todo lo que el cerebro de Molly le proporcionaba para idear una solución al problema.

Justo cuando Hooper logró analizar que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir y esperar que los efectos se pasasen solos, su verdadero cuerpo se levantó de golpe pegando una palmada al aire. El femenino rostro de mujer de Sherlock mostraba esa típica mueca traviesa que hacía cuando no planeaba cosas buenas.

–Creo que tengo una idea –sentenció su amigo.

Y, por supuesto, era la peor idea de todos los tiempos.

* * *

–Esta es la peor idea de todos los tiempos –comentó Molly por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez en menos de una hora.

Sherlock sólo puso los ojos en blanco mientras le arreglaba la corbata a su propio cuerpo y le daba los toques finales a su peinado.

–Párate. Quiero ver cómo quedó todo –ordenó al terminar. Molly obedeció y Sherlock asintió complacido–. Si. Estoy muy guapo.

–Y tan humilde como siempre –refunfuñó la chica mientras se acercaba al espejo del armario para verse bien.

Haberse vestido con el cuerpo de Sherlock había sido la tarea más ardua de toda su vida. Se había vendado los ojos ella misma y había tardado al menos una hora y veinticinco minutos en estar moderadamente lista; haciendo exasperar aún más al fashionista de su amigo al ver el estado en el que había terminado. No le importaba cuan mínimamente incómodo se sintiese Sherlock con todo aquello, ella ni en un millón de años se atrevería a ver el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero. Ni siquiera medio-desnudo. Ni siquiera tres-cuartos-desnudo. No creía sobrevivir a la experiencia, para ser sinceros.

Aparte de eso, Sherlock le pedía que asistiese a su cita-aniversario y pretendiese ser él, como si fuese la solución más lógica a toda la situación. ¿Qué pasaría si John le tomaba la mano como le había visto hacer con Sherlock multitud de veces en el pasado? ¿Qué pasaría si le daba por hablar de acontecimientos privados de los cuales ella sabía absolutamente nada? ¿Qué sucedería si intentaba besarla? Oh Dios, o peor… ¿Qué haría si de pronto le diesen ganas de ir al baño?

–Sherlock, esta es la peor idea de todos los tiempos –volvió a comentar, gimoteando. Estaba decidido, una vez todo eso acabase, se retiraría del mundo de la magia para siempre– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Molly al darse cuenta que su amigo tenía su teléfono entre las manos.

–Terminar con tu novio.

–¡¿Qué, qué?! –gritó, quitándole el aparato de las manos.

–Es gay.

–¡No, no lo es!

Sherlock la miró elocuentemente.

–¡Que le guste Glee no quiere decir que sea gay!

Sherlock bufó. Estaba a punto de puntualizar cada uno de los detalles que indicaban cuan certera era su deducción, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo aparecer a un ligeramente sorprendido John Watson.

–Oh, Molly –saludó–. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Tanto Hooper como Holmes se quedaron paralizados ante la súbita aparición de aquel hombre de cabello claro que ostentaba un fino traje color arena de camisa clara sin corbata; mucho más casual que el de su pareja pero igual de elegante. Sherlock se quedó sin aire ante tan hermosa visión, pero justo antes de que pudiese decir algo, el doctor le ignoró por completo y desvió su mirada hacia donde su verdadero cuerpo se encontraba. John le sonrió a _Molly_ con unos ojos llenos de cariño y entusiasmo, transmitiéndole con ese simple gesto todo el amor y devoción que le profesaba a su pareja. Sherlock sintió un súbito vuelco en el estómago y una punzada aguda en el pecho. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo celos de sí mismo?

–Estás muy guapo –le dijo John a su compañero, como si nada–. El taxi estará aquí en quince minutos. ¿Estás listo?

La chica asintió vigorosamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. John sonrió satisfecho y luego volteó a ver a la que creía era su amiga, perdiendo inmediatamente todo ese cariño de sus ojos.

–Nos vemos luego, Molly –se despidió.

Tan pronto como quedaron solos de nuevo, Sherlock se dio cuenta que tal vez aquella no era una idea tan buena como había pensado.

* * *

Sherlock estaba actuando extraño. John Watson no era un tonto y conocía muy bien a su pareja. Durante el trayecto en el taxi había intentado sacarle conversación pero el consultor simplemente le respondía con monosílabos mientras tecleaba en su teléfono con dedos torpes. John lo dejó pasar. No dejaría que nada arruinase esa noche, ni siquiera la inquietante actitud de su compañero.

Al llegar al restaurant, la situación se volvió más amena. Bromearon varias veces y tuvieron pequeñas conversaciones banales como las que Sherlock nunca tenía. Pidieron la cena en una mesa privada y decorada especialmente para la ocasión, alejada del bullicio del resto de los comensales y con luces tenues excelentes para el ambiente romántico que John deseaba ese día. El médico sonrió al recordar que todo aquello iba por parte de Mycroft Holmes. Bueno, por parte de una tarjeta que Sherlock le había robado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta…

Sin embargo, por mucho que estuviese disfrutando de la velada; cada minuto que pasaba John se ponía más y más nervioso. _Tal vez Sherlock lo sabía_. Tal vez por eso actuaba diferente. El detective siempre se enteraba de cosas y no le sorprendería que de alguna forma se hubiese enterado y que esa fuese la razón de su extraño comportamiento. _Tal vez no se encontraba listo_. Tal vez Sherlock estaba espantado y se estaba preparando mentalmente para responder a su propuesta.

De pronto, la pequeña caja que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta pareció más pesada de lo que en realidad era. Incluso podía sentirla palpitar. Imposible, por supuesto, pero los nervios estaban haciendo mella de él y cualquier cosa parecía completamente normal en ese momento.

Miró a Sherlock a los ojos y se sintió extraño. Aquellos no eran los suspicaces, insufribles e intelectuales ojos de su pareja. Sin duda el hombre que tenía en frente era Sherlock, pero de alguna forma se sentía diferente… Erróneo… _Tal vez era una señal_. Una señal que le decía que no estaban listos para dar ese gran paso.

Tomando un gran sorbo de vino, John volvió a observar detalladamente al hombre frente a él y sonrió. No, no era pronto. En realidad, era el momento justo. Por mucho que Sherlock no pareciese el mismo de siempre y sus vivaces ojos no tuviesen esa chispa de amor que siempre le regalaban, John sabía que aquel era el hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días.

–Sherlock… –le llamó y el aludido levantó la vista. John, nervioso, humedeció sus labios y le sonrió a su pareja, viendo como éste parpadeaba varias veces en espera de su siguiente movimiento.

Cuidadosamente, John sacó la pequeña caja azul de su bolsillo y la posicionó justo en el medio de la mesa. Con una sonrisa incluso más grande, observó cómo Sherlock quedaba paralizado mientras miraba estupefacto el pequeño artefacto, tratando de procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

–Sherlock… Tú eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida –comenzó su discurso, viendo cómo su acompañante se llevaba una mano a la boca. John se sorprendió gratamente de ver cómo los ojos de Sherlock se humedecían ante sus palabras y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Respiró profundo antes de continuar– Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida y me gustaría poder pasar el resto de ella contigo… –declaró, al tiempo que las primeras lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del hombre de pelo negro, dejando a John completamente impactado ante tal reacción pero aún así prosiguió– Si tú me aceptas… ¿Te gustaría casarte con…?

–No –le interrumpió un suave susurro ahogado.

John se detuvo en seco; su cerebro teniendo problemas para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Levantó la vista y notó que Sherlock observaba la pequeña caja con horror y angustia, como si temiese que ésta fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

Sherlock finalmente rompió el vínculo hipnótico que la caja había creado sobre él y observó a su acompañante con ojos húmedos de lágrimas silenciosas. John no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hablar, así que se las arregló para expresar su incertidumbre con un gesto. Sherlock tampoco fue capaz de hablar de nuevo, pero su rostro expresaba todo claramente.

_Oh…_

El doctor sintió como si un gancho lo jalase hacia el centro de la tierra desde el estómago, quedándose sin aire y con la mente en blanco. No sabiendo qué más hacer, John alargó la mano para llevarse nuevamente la joya a su bolsillo, acción que hizo reaccionar a su compañero quien se adelantó y le tomó esa mano entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza.

–¡No! Espera, John, no es lo que crees. ¡Lo siento! Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir –suplicó su novio con una expresión de terrible angustia y pánico.

El roto corazón de John agonizó un poco más al verlo tan consternado.

–Está bien, Sherlock. No te preocupes. Creo que me precipité al preguntar esto –intentó tranquilizarlo John, con todo el amor que podía expresarle tras sus afligidos ojos– Estamos juntos, estamos bien. Podemos esperar. Ya, no llores. Todo está bien.

–No, no es eso, John. Por favor… Sé que esto será difícil de creer pero, por favor, escúchame atentamente…

John se asustó. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible que sumiera a su amado en tal estado de desesperación y desasosiego?

* * *

–¡Aún no entiendo cómo es que a esa cabeza tan inteligente se le vino a ocurrir tan terrible idea!

John todavía no podía creer del todo la situación actual. Era muy extraño regañar a la siempre dulce Molly y que ésta le respondiese con berrinches tan antipáticos como sólo Sherlock sabía hacerlos. De hecho, podía tener el rostro, el cuerpo e incluso la voz de su amiga, pero lo que lo delataba era ese mohín infantil que hacía en ese momento. Ese gesto tan característico de él; esa forma justa en la que sólo Sherlock podía sacar su labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño al tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban ligeramente hacia la derecha en el ángulo exacto y sus parpados se estrechaban justamente lo necesario. Eso era lo que le hacía darse cuenta que, en efecto, aquellos dos tontos se las habían ingeniado para intercambiar sus cuerpos de alguna forma.

–¡Ya deja de llorar! Me veo ridículo –le gritó Sherlock a Molly, descargando su frustración en ella y tratando de ignorar los regaños de su pareja.

–¡Sherlock! –le reprendió John en respuesta– Déjala tranquila que ella está haciendo todo lo que puede por devolverlos a la normalidad. Que es lo que debieron hacer desde un principio y no andar por ahí con estos tontos juegos de suplantar al otro. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijeron la verdad? A ti ni siquiera te interesan los aniversarios.

–¡Pero a ti sí! –exclamó Sherlock de pronto, levantándose de un brinco y quedando parado sobre el sofá– A ti sí te interesan todas estas tonterías mundanas de tener un día al año para expresar cuánto se quieren las parejas. ¡Como si no tuviesen 365 días para ello sin necesidad de armar tanto alboroto! –pasando por encima de la mesita de café, Sherlock se acercó a su compañero de vida– Estabas tan entusiasmado con el hecho de que finalmente me acordé que simplemente no quise decepcionarte, ¿ok? ¡Perdona por intentar darte un momento lindo en un día que consideras importante!

Y sin más, se dirigió a su habitación con paso firme y las orejas coloradas, haciendo retumbar la puerta tan fuerte que John casi podía jurar que se le habían desprendido las bisagras; dejando tanto a Molly como a John sumergidos en una petrificada confusión.

Las mejillas del doctor se incendiaran con un fuerte color rubí al darse cuenta de lo que las palabras de Sherlock significaban, y luego aún más al recordar que Molly se encontraba allí también, igual de atónita que él. John giró el rostro hacia la cocina y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga, haciendo que ambos reventaran en risa, eliminando toda la tensión del momento.

–Lo siento mucho John, en verdad lo siento –comenzó a decir su amiga, después de lograr calmarse– Pensar que he arruinado un momento tan importante. Lo lamento tanto.

–Está bien. Fue idea de Sherlock. Yo mismo se cuán persuasivo puede llegar a ser… Ya tendré otra oportunidad –aseguró el médico, visiblemente nervioso ante la expectativa.

Molly no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y aunque aún se sentía terriblemente afligida por lo sucedido, anunció con alegría que había terminado de replicar la pócima que había hecho en la mañana. Algo impresionante considerando que tan solo tenía un improvisado laboratorio en la cocina de sus amigos.

–¿Estás segura de que funcionará?

–Mi madre me dijo que debía hacer lo mismo que hice en un principio y decir este hechizo de anulación –señaló una página en su libro y tomó el recipiente entre sus manos–. Debería funcio-

–¡Sherlock, ¿por qué rayos no atiendes tu maldito teléfono?! –interrumpió Lestrade, entrando como una tormenta al apartamento y haciéndole tirar el embase al piso.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo al respecto, toda la estancia se llenó de un ligero humo blanco y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía casi la misma escena en frente de ella, con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba parada unos pasos hacia la izquierda y era unos centímetros más baja de lo que recordaba ser segundos antes.

Lestrade veía sus manos como si fuese la primera vez que las veía y su rostro expresaba una genuina mezcla de incertidumbre y horror. Sin necesidad de más, Molly supo que aquel hombre ya no era el detective inspector.

Si, definitivamente se retiraría de la magia para siempre…

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer \o/ En verdad lo aprecio mucho ^^ Espero les haya gustado :D 
> 
> Publicaré una continuación una vez que el reto del mes acabe (y que yo lo termine de escribir, obviamente xD). No participará en el Rally ni ganará puntos por ello pero de verdad necesito escribirlo y publicarlo xD 
> 
> Aún no averiguo si va en contra de las reglas así que si a la final resulta que no puedo continuarlo aquí (incluso haciéndolo en otro mes), pues simplemente crearé una nueva publicación y colocaré el link/nombre acá para que, si lo desean, puedan ir a leerlo también :D 
> 
> Muchas gracias por su atención. Que tengan una linda semana :D


End file.
